


Intruders

by ImmortalCoelacanth



Series: A Series of Stupid Decisions [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Angst, Bendy POV, Bendy deserves none of this, Bit of backstory for Bendy, Gen, Help the poor demon pls, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCoelacanth/pseuds/ImmortalCoelacanth
Summary: "YOU HUMANS KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" The demon had shrieked, and that was completely true. None of the humans would ever be able to understand the pain and suffering that he had went through in that dammed studio (aka the Bendy POV for The Stupid Decision).





	1. Memories

_He had not been sure exactly when he had started existing, but he did remember the first thing he saw the moment he opened his eyes. It was a tall, thin man with graying hair and small, round glasses sitting on the edge of his nose. They looked like they were about to fall off the man's face. There was a bit of a mustache forming on his lip that was the same grey as his hair._

_He was not sure how he knew what a "man" or "hair" or "glasses" was, but he knew what they meant._

" _Bendy, are you okay?"_

_The creature jumped at the... sound? Something on top of his head twitched, nearly making him jump again. Wait... he could hear, someone was speaking to him! That was the sound of their voice!_

_Was it the person (what was a "person") in front of him?_

" _H-hello." He jumped once again at the voice. Who had spoken this time? There was no one else in the room with them! Could rooms speak?_

_The man in front of him smiled, eyes twinkling with joy. "It's okay Bendy, you can keep talking." Bendy?_

_Was that his name? Bendy? It felt... right. He was Bendy! Bendy the... the..._

" _Bendy the Dancing Demon." There was that voice again! His voice! It sounded a little bit high pitched but he liked it, it sounded like him! Cartoony but real!_

_Bendy grinned at the sudden revelation. Bendy, his name was Bendy! But where was he? He could have sworn he was just with... with..._

_A fuzzy image danced within his mind, but he could not tell what it was. It made him feel happy and something else. It felt warm and fuzzy and made his mouth move (was this a "smile" like the man had on his face?)._

_Bendy tried to stand up, as he had been sitting down when he... "woke up", but found that his legs were too weak and sat back down on the floor with a thump._

_He had legs..._

_The demon took the chance to investigate the rest of his body while the human watched on. Shiny shoes, white gloves, bow tie, horns, and a pointed tail. It was his body! He smiled as he continued to look over his form. It was strange, he did not feel quite as... flat as he usually did._

_The human shifted, catching Bendy's attention. "Well Bendy, my name is Joey Drew, and I'm responsible for creating you."_

_Creating… him? He was a cartoon, so Joey must have created the cartoon! Bendy smiled at his creator, happy to finally meet him._

" _So Joey," It sounded so strange hearing his own voice like this! Everything felt so_ real _! "What am I doin' here?" Speaking of here, he seemed to be in some kind of dimly lit room, and it smelled like... smoke?_

_Why would there be smoke here? Bendy tried to look around more, but his vision was beginning to fade! He panicked! "J-Joey, what's goin' on?! I can't see any more!" He heard Joey laugh._

" _Don't worry Bendy, you're just a bit tired. I'll take you upstairs so you can rest and meet Henry." Henry? Who was Henry?_

" _Who's that?" He murmured, the rising levels of exhaustion making him feel significantly more tired than he had before. Joey stood up and reached down to the inky demon. He picked the creature up and held him close, like one would with a child._

_It was at this moment Bendy realized how small he was. He was about the size of a small child!_

" _Henry is an old friend of mine, he's in charge of the animation department." Animation?_

" _So he makes cartoons?" How did he know what animation was, and that it dealt with cartoons?_

" _Yes, but don't worry about that right now, focus on getting some rest." So Bendy had fallen asleep against his creator, cradled in his arms._

Things had started out so well, and he was so excited to learn more about this new world he had been born into that he had completely forgotten about the room he had been created in. The smoke, the candles, and the smell of something he would later learn about called "blood".

_Henry was weird._

_Joey had taken him upstairs (up the stairs, upstairs?) and placed him in a room to rest. The room had been nearly completely empty, except for a couple boxes. Bendy leaned against them and closed his eyes, ready to rest._

_Not long after that he had fallen asleep, cuddled up against the boxes. He had not slept for too long before being awoken by a loud shout. He had jumped up and stared towards the new person who had made such a loud noise._

_He was a bit taller than Joey, and was more filled out. He had dark brown hair and he seemed to be a bit more tanned than Joey. The two humans looked very different from each other, it was weird (did_ all _humans look this strange?)_.

_Was this man Henry?_

_Bendy walked over to the doorway. The two men seemed to be arguing, so they were unaware of the small ink demon creeping up on them. The man who was possibly Henry was shouting the loudest, and gesturing quite a bit with his arms. Joey seemed to be trying to placate the aggravated man, but it was not working._

_It would be up to Bendy to calm the man down then!_

" _Golly mister, ya sure are makin' a bunch of noise~" The man yelped and jumped back as soon as he caught sight of the inky demon. Bendy pouted a bit at the reaction. "Geeze, ya don't need ta be so rude!"_

" _Joey, what the hell is this?!" The man shouted, pointing down at Bendy. Joey merely smiled. "Well Henry, that's Bendy."_

 _So he_ was _Henry!_

" _I know that, I helped you design the damn thing in the first place! What I mean is WHY IS HE ALIVE?!"_

_Henry was really loud, and a weirdo. "I've always been alive ya dummy!" Honestly, some people could be so rude! Talking about you like you were not there!_

_Henry just stared at Bendy, torn between pointing out that cartoons were_ not _alive and getting the hell out of there. Eventually the man just sighed and decided to roll with it. "Okay, so why do I need to know about him if you're planning to keep him a secret, Joey?"_

_Joey smiled. "Because Henry you are going to be in charge of taking care of and watching Bendy while I work."_

" _WHAT?!" "HEY, I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK WITH TA WEIRDO!"_

_Henry shot Bendy a glare at the shout before turning his attention back to Joey. "Joey, you can't be serious!" Joey shrugged and left the room, leaving Bendy and Henry alone._

" _I'm sure you two will be able to work something out!" He yelled as he left._

_The room was completely silent after that. Henry looked down at Bendy, who looked up at him. "Well, what are ya gonna do now?" Henry groaned and pressed a hand against his face. He was not getting paid enough for this._

" _So, you want to help me work on some designs for the newest episode?" Henry was not sure if the creature standing beside him was trustworthy, but it was probably a good idea to keep an eye on him._

_Bendy smiled, nodded, and followed Henry out of the room. The man was pretty weird, but he sure was glad to get out and look around more!_

The next series of memories would have made the inky creature smile if he still had a mouth. The good old days with Henry and... and...

Boris.

_It had taken Henry a couple days to get used to Bendy's constant presence in the studio, but he was surprised to find that he was beginning to enjoy it. Bendy was every bit of the mischievous trickster he was on the show, but would sometimes act like an excited child when shown something new._

_It was strange how real Bendy seemed now that he was, well,_ real _._

 _Bendy would often help him with working on character designs or editing whatever work had been finished. He had discovered the inky demon had a talent for controlling ink, which made sense considering he_ was _ink, and often helped in fixing minor mistakes and overall helped to make the cartoon look much more polished._

_They had ended up staying late one day to work on more of the scenes so the episode would be ready on time. Bendy was sitting at his modified desk, a chair with a couple books on it so the demon did not have to stand up the entire time. A dark, ink stained towel covered the chair just in case Bendy got too excited and starting dripping, which always happened when the inky demon experienced powerful emotions. Henry was at his own desk, going over the various scenes that had been submitted._

_The man sighed as he noticed yet another mistake. "Hey Bendy, can you come over here and fix this?" Bendy hoped down from his seat and joined Henry. "What do ya need help with?"_

" _This scene is pretty messed up, I swear Barthy's drawings are getting more sloppy as time goes on." Bendy hummed softly under his breath and shrugged. "Eh, at least it means I get to work more! It's so borin' just sittin' there."_

_The demon hopped up onto the chair after Henry moved over. He lifted a gloved hand over the page and watched as the ink that made up the image shifted so it looked cleaner. "How's that?"_

_Henry smiled at the demon. "That looks perfect Bendy, thanks." Bendy smiled and adjusted his bow tie, more than happy to be of service. He was about to hop down from the chair and head back over to when a knock at the office door made him pause._

_Henry knew no one else except for Joey would be in the studio, so he called him in. "You can open the door Joey!"_

_The door opened with a faint creak and there was Joey... with something else behind him? Whatever it was, it was_ super _tall!_

" _Hey Joey, what's that with you?!" Henry called out, still sitting at his desk. Bendy hopped down from the chair and stared at the figure. There was something very familiar about it, almost as if he had seen it before..._

_Joey stepped into the room and the figure behind him followed. They made eye contact with Bendy and everything clicked into place, like a puzzle piece finding its correct spot._

" _Boris!"_

_Boris looked exactly like Bendy remembered. He was nearly three times Bendy's height, ears included, and wore the same overalls. White gloves covered his hands and a warm, caring look was present in his eyes._

_The demon flung himself at the wolf, a massive grin on his face. Boris easily caught him in a crushing hug that made Bendy laugh. "Yer here! Finally! It took ya forever bud!" Boris grinned and held the small demon even tighter. "I know, but I'm here now!" His ears wiggled a bit from excitement._

_Bendy was here! It was perfect!_

_Boris looked up and noticed the other human in the room. "Who are you?" Henry grinned, ignoring the slight twitching of his eye. He was going to_ kill _Joey for this! One was not good enough, he had to bring_ two _cartoon characters to life?!_

" _I'm Henry and I'm-" "A complete and utter weirdo!" Bendy cut in, innocent grin plastered across his face._

_Joey took the opportunity to silently leave the room and allow Boris to get adjusted to his new state of existence. He walked down to his office, humming the theme song of the show under his breath and an empty smile on his face._

" _Hey! I told you I'm not a weirdo!" "Sure, whatever ya say~" Boris let out a laugh, causing two sets of eyes to focus on him. "I'm glad to see you made friends while I wasn't here Bendy."_

_Boris focused on Henry, a warm grin on his face. "Hi there Henry, I'm Boris!" The inky wolf walked over to the human and held a hand out, the other still holding Bendy against him. Henry stared up at the towering cartoon and felt the fear in him fade a bit. He was responsible for designing Boris and he knew what the wolf was supposed to be like. If Bendy was true to his character, then hopefully Boris would be to, so he shook the offered hand, a small smile appearing on his own face._

" _Hello, Boris."_

Then things began to get a bit more fragmented. Images danced through his mind instead of full stories, and he caught faint glimpses of the things he could remember. He knew so much more had gone on and that many things were missing, but he could not seem to remember them at all.

_Bendy watching Boris practice playing his clarinet in Henry's office while the man was on lunch break. Henry appreciated the music while he worked, but sometimes it could get a little distracting. Bendy cheerfully danced along to the music and sang some notes. He loved it!_

_Bendy stealing some of Henry's pens and draining the ink out of them (he liked the red ones the best). Henry chasing him around the room, yelling the entire time. Boris laughing before eventually stepping in and catching Bendy for Henry. Bendy pouting as Henry scolded him, but smiling when the human offered him another pen._

_Boris speaking to Joey about being able to practice with the music department. Joey coldly telling the inky wolf that he could not. The saddened expression on Boris' face, and how quiet he was after that. Bendy trying to cheer Boris up by playing his clarinet the wrong way. The faint smile that appeared after that._

_Henry losing his office for some reason and seeing him less often since the cartoons could not leave the room they were in during the day. The trio still doing their best to see each other as often as they could despite this._

_Barthy accidentally finding them after Bendy had escaped the room. The young male freaking out the moments he spotted the demon. Barthy swearing to not mention the incident to Joey so he did not get angry. The black hair that reminded the demon of ink..._

_Bendy and Boris stuck in the room for hours on end, the door locked. Joey occasionally checking on them, a calculated look in his eyes. The darkness that seemed to cling to them, the hours that just ran on and on._

_A dark door opening, the stench of smoke and blood. Dripping candles. It was cold and dark, too cold and too dark. The light absorbed by the ink. Taken down to the_ ~~_basement_ ~~ _... the ~~basement~~..._

 _He could never remember! Why could he never remember going to the_ ~~_basement_ ~~ _! He could never remember the_ ~~_pain, pain, blinding pain, please make it stop! It hurts! IT HURTS! Screaming, mercy, please!_ ~~

~~_I don't want to exist! It hurts!_ ~~

~~_HELP ME! PLEASE!_ ~~

Suddenly the images within his mind shifted and spun, as if being washed down a drain, and were replaced by something he wished to never see again. It had been years since _it_ had happened, but he could still clearly remember everything that had happened.

" _B-Boris...? Is that you, bud?"_

_A gasp followed by scrambling footsteps as Bendy ran into the usually locked room. It had originally been an unused office but someone had turned it into some kind of an operating room!_

" _N-no! Ya can't b-be! Boris, wake up!"_

_He tried to jump onto the surgical table only to slip and fall back on the freshly spilled ink. He yelped as he hit the floor, ink splashing around him and falling into the grating that made up the floor the surgical table was attached to._

His consciousness twitched, disturbed by memories that were supposed to be long buried. The images within his mind continued to play, even as he tried to wake up.

_He scrambled back up, doing his best to ignore the fresh ink that now stained his gloves. Boris' ink._

_Boris..._

_He let out a broken sob and collapsed to the floor, landing on his knees. He ignored the stinging pain caused by his rough landing and instead focused on the sensation of something breaking within his chest._

_He knew it was impossible to actually have a broken heart, especially since_ ~~_only Boris_ ~~ _he was not designed to have one, but the feeling was unmistakable._

_His heart was breaking because his best friend was dead. Destroyed. Torn apart._

_Another broken keen escaped him. He could not look up, he could not stand the sight of his dead best friend, but he had to. He had to know how he died._

_He had to know who killed Boris. He had to avenge his friend._

_He was so caught up in his sorrow that he did not hear the slow, heavy footsteps behind him until someone cleared their throat. Bendy yelped and spun around, sending ink flying._

_He was too distressed to properly maintain his form, so he was dripping a bit. That combined with the inky tears leaking from his eyes were making a bit of a mess. Some of the ink had even landed on Joey... wait..._

_Joey was here! He stood at the entrance of the room, ink stains covering his clothes, which was a bit strange since Bendy swore he was not dripping_ that _much!_

" _J-Joey!" He wheezed out, sorrow clogging his throat. "Y-ya gotta help me, s-someone killed..." He could not say it, the words just would not come out! He whimpered and fell forward, landing on his knees. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed softly._

_Joey bent down to Bendy's level and gently placed a hand on the inky demon's back, ignoring the ink that immediately stained him. "It's okay Bendy." He murmured, calming the demon down. "I already know who did it."_

_Bendy looked up right away. "Ya do! Who was it?" How did Joey know who killed Boris? The poor demon was so confused and hurt at that moment, everything felt like a blur. His form continued to melt a bit, emotions making it difficult to hold himself together._

_Joey smiled, but something about it seemed a bit wrong to the demon. The usual warmth was missing, and while it had faded the past couple of times Joey smiled at him, now it was completely gone. Bendy shuddered, chills rolling down his spine._

" _Henry did it." Bendy froze, disbelief filling him._

_There was no way... not Henry..._

_Joey continued on, either oblivious or not caring about the struggle the demon was going through. "I watched him do it." The demon swore he felt a bit of his nonexistent heart crack at the blunt statement. "He was smiling and laughing the entire time. He kept hitting Boris even after he was dead."_

_The disbelief that had previously filled Bendy was replaced with rage. How dare he?! How dare Henry hurt Boris, especially since he... he..._

_He was supposed to be their friend... the only other person who knew about them... the only one who treated them like living beings..._

_Bendy sobbed once again. How could Henry do this!? How could he hurt them!? Fury filled him once again, making him clench his hands. How dare Henry hurt them! He would make Henry PAY! HE WOULD BLEED FOR WHAT HE HAD DONE!_

_His form was shaking, ink splashing around him, and for a moment he completely forgot about Joey who was impassively watching the demon._

" _Don't worry Bendy, I've already taken care of_ everything _." The demon paused at the dark tone in Joey's voice. What did he mean? Had he caught Henry? Actually, why had he been watching Henry k-kill Boris in the first place?_

_Before Bendy could ask any of these questions, a sharp, stinging sensation in his shoulder made him yelp. He grabbed the wounded spot and watched as Joey lifted something away from him._

_It was an empty needle._

" _J-Joey, why did ya do that?" Bendy asked, suddenly feeling very tired and weak. His body swayed a bit and his vision was getting fuzzy. He felt like he was burning up..._

_Joey did not respond, and Bendy watched as his creator stood up and abandoned him. Then the pain kicked in._

_Bendy could not even scream. The burning sensation seemed to paralyze his voice and make it nearly impossible to move! It hurt so much! It felt like a fire was burning under his skin, like he was being pricked with that needle thousands of times, over and over again. All he could do was sit there and cry as the pain ravaged his body._

_Bendy whimpered, completely alone with Boris' corpse. He reached a hand out, as if he could make Joey come back and explain everything, fix whatever he had done to him, when he noticed his hand and arm._

_They were melting._

_Bendy shrieked and scooted back, leaving a trail of ink as he moved. He was dissolving! Had whatever Joey injected him with done this?!_

_He had no time to worry about that. Whatever it was, it worked fast. Already Bendy felt his tail disappear into a puddle of ink, his arms and legs would follow soon enough. He could not die here! He had to find Henry and Joey, make them pay for what they had done!_

_Out of the corner of his melted eye, Bendy spotted the object that would soon become his lifeline._

_A cut out shaped to look exactly like him._


	2. Intruders

He was finally snapped out of his memories by a loud _thud_ that echoed through the abandoned studio. Most of his body had been destroyed by _whatever_ had been in that needle Joey had used on him, but he had managed to bind his consciousness to one of the many cut outs that littered the studio.

He could "see" what they "see", "hear" what went on around them, move the cut outs a little bit, and transfer his mind to different cut outs, but he could not interact with anything.

Right now he was possessing the cut out located in the main room right next to the projector. He could not see who or what had broken into the studio, but he could faintly hear voices. There were several, and most of them were pretty loud.

_I thought Joey boarded this place up after he fled like the coward he was! Looks like I was wrong…_

When the demon had first awoken after nearly dying he had transferred himself to the cut out closest to the door and had seen that it was completely boarded up from the inside. Clearly Joey had not wanted _anyone_ to be able to get back into the studio for whatever reason. Perhaps he planned to come back at a later date, or he did not want anyone discovering...

The sound of footsteps slowly got closer, snapping Bendy out of his thoughts, and he did his best to not shift the cut out or draw attention to himself. Joey could be back, but the demon highly doubted it. The man had never been too social, even around Henry, so Bendy highly doubted he would come back with a bunch of people.

Several people (he could feel the anger rising up in him at the mere _sight_ of them) appeared from out of the entrance hall. There were five of them, and they did not seem to be as old as Joey or Henry was, based on their blurry outlines.

As the cut out did not have proper eyes, the most Bendy could see was monochromatic and blurry, erasing most of the features that would have distinguished the intruders and leaving them as near shapeless blobs of grey.

He watched as they entered the room. They split up, two of the humans checking out the drawing table in the corner while the other three walked over toward where he was. The remnants of Bendy cringed as the humans walked closer, fear bubbling up in him and memories crowding his mind.

_The pain, pain, pain, painpainpainpa-_

One of the humans was looking at him.

His tortured thoughts paused as he observed the person. The other two were looking at the projector, and talking about how it could still be working (how long had he been trapped here for?), but this one was focused on him for some reason.

A squealing noise caught his attention and Bendy "looked" over at the group near the drawing table. The shorter of the two seemed to be excited about something while the taller one just watched.

What were they here for?

Whatever their purpose was, Bendy still planned to end their lives if he got the chance. Humans were nothing but murderous, cowardly, _liars_ , they caused nothing but pain and sorrow wherever they went, and they did not deserve the right to entire the studio!

To enter Boris' grave.

Bendy did his best to ignore the grief that threatened to drown him, to consume him, and focused on something else, like his rage at the humans for daring to break into the dammed studio.

Unable to express his anger in his restrictive form, wood did not bend that well after all, Bendy remained in the cut out and continued to watch the group, stewing in his rage.

"So what's up with this creepy ass thing?" The voice snapped the demon out of his anger and he realized the two other humans had joined up with the rest of the ones in front of him. The shortest one babbled about something he did not care to hear as he focused on the new one staring at him.

Eyes he could not see bored into him, somehow seeing _him_ beyond the cut out. Bendy would have shuddered if he could. Something about this human screamed _danger_ , but not in the same way Joey did.

"Hey Lex come on, we're gonna explore the rest of the studio!"

Bendy and the human were jolted out of their staring contest by the shout. Lex, this one was called Lex, a girl perhaps? Bendy searched his memories, he swore he remembered there being a girl cartoon character on the show...

Images danced through his mind and a voice filled his head. An angel with horns? What was her name?

He could not remember, and it was infuriating. Once again the demon cursed Joey Drew and whatever had been in that needle. His mind had grown far more fragmented as time went on and it was getting more difficult to remember things.

Bendy dreaded the moment he would forget Boris. That would truly be the day his best friend died.

_Boris, Boris, Boris, BorisBorisBorisBoris-_

Ignore it and focus on your anger, ignore the pain and focus on revenge. He knew these humans were not Joey or Henry, but he could still punish them for being humans.

By the time Bendy broke free of his thoughts the humans had moved on to another room. The demon panicked slightly, he did not want to let them out of his sight, in case their true intentions were revealed! He flickered his consciousness between the cut outs, desperately trying to find out where the humans were.

He finally found them not too far from the main room after possessing one of the few Bendy "stickers" that hung up on some of the walls. They seemed to be freaking out over some writing on the walls?

Strange, Bendy did not remember that ever being there...

While the humans in front of him continued to bicker about the strange writing, Bendy checked his fragmented memories to see if he could every recall such strange writing. _"Dreams Come True", Joey definitely didn't write that, so who did?_

Joey was never one to sound so optimistic, and Henry did not have the guts to deface the building, so who could have done it? There were so many things he just could not remember!

And how could he know if what he could remember had actually happened?! He knew the show actually happened because of the studio, he knew Boris was real since his corpse was still there, he could never forget Joey and Henry for what they had done, but what about everything else?! Were his "memories" real, or just something his mind had made up to cope with the situation?! _Ignore it, focus on somethin' else!_

He faintly noticed the smaller one who had been with "Lex" appear with something clutched in their hand. It looked familiar...

_The machine!_

Bendy grinned within his mind. He had completely forgotten about that cursed machine, but he did remember that items were needed for it to work, and that _human_ had one of them. Hopefully these idiots would turn the machine on just so he could show them how thankful he was...

And heal Boris.

He would spend the rest of eternity trapped in the studio as long as he had a _living_ Boris with him.

Bendy watched as the stupid humans moved further down the hall. He knew what room they would visit next, so the demon grinned to himself and shifted to that cut out. The blurred outline of the ink machine greeted his non-existent eyes.

_Time ta see if these idiots are as stupid as they seem ta be!_

The "sight" of the machine was both welcomed and hated. Bendy knew that machine had been an important part of what had brought him and Boris back to life, but he also had experienced many things because of it.

Like friendship and betrayal.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, slowly growing closer, and Bendy cheered. He could still faintly feel his fear from earlier, his fear of these humans trying to hurt him, but that was overshadowed by glee.

He knew it! He knew they would find this room! Now hopefully one of them would be able to connect the dots and turn the machine on!

Then the fun would _truly_ begin!

If he had hands he would have been rubbing them together in his signature "I have the best idea for a prank" position. So the gleeful demon waited for the unsuspecting, _stupid_ humans to enter the room and hopefully figure out how to start the ink machine.

They needed to find the pedestal room next, they had to! He could not guide them, but their curiosity would be their downfall, like it had been Joey's.

Bendy paused. _Joey's curiosity had been his downfall?_ Where had that thought come from?! The demon did his best to push the random thought and concerns about it away, he would worry about it after he had gotten his revenge on the humans.

If he still remembered to, as his mind seemed to be getting worse as time went on. Everything fragmenting and drifting away. The _painpainpain_ and _BorisBorisBoris_ consuming his thoughts.

He needed the humans to turn on the machine quickly, he _needed_ it!

Soon enough Bendy heard the footsteps and watched as only three of the humans entered the room. He faintly heard the other two mention how "wrong" the machine was. At least some of the humans seemed to realize that. Maybe they were not quite as dumb as they seemed to be...

Scratch that, they agreed to turn the machine on. Well at least their stupidity would result in Bendy gaining his form back, as long as they managed to turn the machine on.

He sent his mind to the cut out in the pedestal room and decided to wait for the humans there. That would be the next room they went to, or so he thought until startled screams echoed throughout the studio. _Boris!_

He had forgotten the _room_ (Boris lying cut open on the table, chest torn apart, eyes void of their usual warmth, _BorisBorisBoris_ ) was in the same hall as the entrance to the room he was currently in!

Bendy quickly found himself in the cut out that had saved his life, the one in the operating room. He did his best to ignore the sight of Boris' body, and the nausea that rose up in him, and focused on the humans. They seemed... sad?

One of them did. He faintly spotted them leaving the room with the other one not too far behind.

Strange, had they been fans of the cartoon at some point? Unexpected guilt filled Bendy as he realized he might be planning to kill his _fans_ (possibly Boris' fans too, which made the guilt _so_ much worse), but it was smothered as he remembered that they were _humans_.

Lying, deceitful, murderous, back-stabbing, _humans_!

The demon snarled to himself as he remembered all the pain and suffering humans had put him through. They deserved what they would get! They deserved to suffer! _Needleneedleneedle!_ _Alonealonealone! Hurtshurtshurts!_

Bendy sent his mind back to the previous cut out and arrived back in the pedestal room at the same time the humans did. Luckily enough it seemed as though they were smart enough to draw connections between the pedestals and the images behind them.

It was the smaller one who figured it out since they already had one of the items.

From there the humans split up (another smart decision) in order to find the rest of the items faster.

But before they left the room, a bit of Bendy's mischievous spirit returned, having forgotten his previous break down. The demon possessed a nearby cut out and moved it so the moment the first person came out of the room they would spot it.

And hopefully get scared.

Needless to say his plan worked like a charm. One of the humans walked out and _immediately_ freaked out as soon as they saw it. They jumped back with a curse, making the demon laugh to himself.

It had been _years_ since he had last pranked someone, usually Henry. The demon felt his previous mirth fade as he remembered the traitorous human. _Henry..._

Ignore it, forget it, and focus on living once again. Let his anger drown the memories of the _traitor_. He watched the humans as they left, one of them knocking over the cut out in the process. They would find the items, they would turn on the machine, _they had to!_

_BorisBorisBoris! Needneedneed!_

Bendy followed them around the abandoned studio, warping from cut out to cut out in order to track their progress where he could. Unfortunately there were a couple places where he could not follow the humans to, but he always managed to find them once again.

It was in one of those places the humans had found Joey's book. Something seemed to be dripping off of it as the girl, he believed it was the one called Lex, carried it. It was ink, Bendy realized, his ink. Joey had probably hidden the book after trying to kill him.

_Needle, needle, needle, needleneedleneedlepainpainpainhelphelphelp!_

Bendy had no idea what was written in that book, but he was pretty sure he never wanted to know.

Bendy sent his mind to the cut out right beside the room that had the ink pressure button. He remembered that the button needed to be pressed in order to activate the machine, and that there was something else the demon had created all those years ago in that room...

Almost as soon as he arrived at the cut out, a human walked by and entered the room. Bendy giggled to himself and eagerly awaited what would happen next. He heard the startled curse erupt from the room as one of his old pranks was triggered.

He had set up the projector to randomly turn on whenever someone pushed the ink pressure button. He was happy to see it still worked, especially since it had taken hours to make with...

Henry.

_Bendy giggled as Henry helped him set up his latest prank. The man was helping him rig the projector to randomly show an image of him whenever the ink pressure button was pushed. It was mainly meant to scare Joey, but Bendy hoped other people would get scared too._

_Not too badly scared of course! He loved it when people jumped away or shouted because of his pranks, it was so funny!_

_Bendy giggled once again, the noise echoing throughout the empty room and making Henry look at him. "What's so funny?" Bendy smirked at the man as he rocked back and forth on the spot. "Nothin'~"_

_Henry snorted and bent down to the demon's level. "Well I set everything up, so the next time someone pushes the button the projector should go off, and after that it'll be completely random."_

_Bendy grinned and hugged the man. "Thanks Hen, yer the best!" Henry pulled away from the demon and looked down at him, a grin on his face._

_"_ Hen _?"_

" _Ya, Hen, short fer Henry!" The man snorted once again and gently scratched the demon right between the horns, a weak spot he had discovered a couple weeks ago. Bendy sighed and leaned into the touch. It felt nice and never failed to relax him._

" _No problem Bendy, it's what friends are for."_

Henry...

The familiar noise of machinery moving broke the demon out of his memories, and Bendy grinned to himself. _It was time._

He knew the moment the machine turned on. He could _feel_ its power rushing through him, feel the urge. Bendy quickly found himself back in the first cut out and grinned once he saw the ink pouring out of the machine. _Time ta get my body back~_

The demon giggled to himself as he separated the bit of original ink that had not been destroyed when Joey injected him with the needle ( _painpainpain_ ) from the possessed cut out and joined it with the ink spilling across the floor.

Bendy was not aware of the group of teens who had found themselves back at the entrance to the room. He _was_ aware of his body slowly regenerating, the sensation of the ink pulling together, joining him, and increasing his mass.

His form was still a bit unstable due to the remnants of the serum Joey had injected him with floating in his original ink, but he ignored that and focused on standing.

It was so strange to have legs after being essentially _nothing_ for so long, it made the demon giddy. He quickly shot to his feet (he had _feet_ again!), catching the attention of the teens in front of the room.

He was standing in front of the entrance to the room, right near the boards. If he had been paying attention he would have heard the shouts and screams, but he was too focused on his body. He had a body again!

He had arms! He had legs! Hell even his bow tie was there, albeit dripping a bit, but it was there!

Bendy was a little irritated to find that he still could not see that well, everything was still a blur but at least he could faintly make out colours now. He lifted his arms up and looked over them. Hm, he seemed to be significantly larger than he last remembered...

Oh well, it would make the next part so much more _fun_! Bendy flexed his new claws, oh yes, quite a bit of fun indeed.

His horns twitched a bit as one of the humans in front of him started speaking. He looked at them and cocked his head to the side. Strange, even with their blurry outline they looked familiar to the demon. That black hair...

" _H-hi, my name's Bartholomew, but everyone calls me Barthy!"_

"B-Bendy." He heard the boy in front of him wheeze out, and the demon could not help but smile in response. So these humans _did_ know him. A small part of him felt guilty for what would happen next, but Bendy pushed it away. He grinned at the boy, sharp teeth he did not know he had bared, making him look far more demonic.

Even if they were fans of both him and Boris, they still deserved to suffer.

_Joey staring at him with cold, empty eyes. Henry's warm grin and cheerful voice. Henry moving away and abandoning them. Henry killing Boris. The needle Joey used flashing in the dim lighting of the studio. Screaming, burning pain, no mercy, no help, all alone, only pain!_

They would suffer.

The girl Lex stepped forward, said something, and then threw the boy back when she noticed Bendy's smile. Good, the girl seemed to be a bit smarter than her friends. Maybe this would be more fun than he originally thought.

Hunting was always more fun when the prey fought back.

He felt his grin drop a bit when the girl lifted something towards him, it looked like a bat, but it returned when he realized that yes, this would be _so_ much more fun. He had a fighter here, a challenge.

Bendy hoped they screamed as he tore them apart. He wanted their blood to stain the studio walls, a permanent reminder of what had occurred.

Bendy grinned once more and lunged towards the _filthy, disgusting, lying_ _humans_ , shrieking the entire time. He would kill them! He would tear them apart! He would avenge Boris, and hunt Joey and Henry down!

Faintly, a part of him whispered how bad of an idea this was, how unfair it was to try and kill these humans because _they were innocent, they had done no wrong!_ But the voice was buried under waves of sorrow, rage, guilt, and pain.

They would suffer, just like he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I wonder who this Barthy person is? :3
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos! Poor Bendy, still torn up about Boris, half insane, and missing a bunch of memories :/


	3. Chase

There were several things the demon had expected the moment he lunged to attack the stupid humans. The first was the screaming (of course), then the cursing that usually went along with the screaming, and the humans freezing in fear, since he probably looked terrifying in his new form. _It was so strange to be this tall, he was like twice his normal height!_

What he had not expected was to get hit in the face with a bat.

His shriek was cut short as the girl (Lex, he faintly recalled), swung the bat and struck him in the face. He felt his the ink that made up his face bend at the blow, and it was strong enough to knock him back into the room. He heavily landed on the floor with a groan, pain pounding through his face and dazed at what had just happened.

If Bendy was back in his cartoon, stars would have been dancing around his head, or birds.

_Ugh, it feels like someone dropped a safe on my face, again._ The demon hissed as he sat up. He vaguely heard the humans screaming as they ran down the hall, splashing ink the entire time. Well, at least he could _hear_ now! Trading being unable to feel pain for hearing was a bit of an unfair deal in the demon's mind.

Bendy stood back up, swaying a bit as he did so. Ugh, his face hurt and he was incredibly dizzy. He would _kill_ that Lex girl first for hurting him, humiliating him in front of his soon to be victims, and then slowly tear her friends apart in revenge.

But first he had to find them.

Bendy stared down the hall, unable to spot his victims in the dim lighting. Dammit, they had escaped! The demon hissed once again and smashed his fist against the wall in anger. Suddenly the ink around him shot up in the air, forming deadly spikes.

_What the blazes?!_

Bendy paused, confused by the discovery. He could manipulate ink before he had... before _Joey_... but never to this extent! He imagined the ink moving around or forming more spikes and was surprised to see that the substance completely obeyed his commands.

With a grin on his face, Bendy imagined the ink blocking the only exit from the studio, trapping the humans inside with him. He imagined spikes of ink shooting up through the floor and strands covering the door, much like the wooden boards had.

The demon hoped the blockade was there, it would make everything so much _fun~_

Now all he had to do was find the humans, but how? His horns twitched and he was faintly aware of something rippling in the ink up ahead, it seemed to be moving towards him, or possibly bouncing off of something. The pattern of movement reminded the demon of footsteps, like someone was running. No, more than one person, a group running...

Like a group of humans running from a demon.

Bendy grinned to himself and began running down the hall, following the motions in the ink in front of him. He was unsure of how he knew about the movements in the ink, but the demon was grateful.

He did want to enjoy hunting the humans down, but he did not want to waste too much time trying to find them in case they managed to escape before he killed them. That would be _infuriating_ , but Bendy highly doubted it would happen. They were just stupid, _pathetic_ _humans_ after all, and he had blocked off the exit.

They would not escape. He would not let them.

He finally found the humans not too far down the hall, one of them looked back, noticed the approaching demon, and shouted to the others. "IT'S FOLLOWING US!"

Bendy grinned and created multiple spikes of ink that shot up from the liquid directly towards his victims, an attempt to either impale or maim the humans. Unfortunately the same one that had noticed him somehow knew about the spikes and was able to get everyone to dodge the attack.

Bendy cackled and gleefully lunged at the human that had ruined his plan, intent on tearing her apart. He noticed too late that it was the girl with the baseball bat.

Another hit from the bat sent Bendy into the wall, he sank into the ink in order to recover from the attack, and hopefully not get hit again. _Damn her, she keeps hittin' me!_

The demon hissed to himself, thoroughly irritated by the girl's actions. She had managed to hit him _twice,_ in his _face_! He was a, soon to be, killer demon! He was not supposed to get hit in the face with a _baseball bat_ by one of his victims!

Bendy did his best to push down his rage and focus on hunting the humans once again. They had not managed to run too far, and actually seemed to be standing in place…

He shot through the ink, the liquid rippling around him. This was his chance!

The blurred outlines of his victims were noticeable in the gloomy hallway, their grey forms standing out against the dark background. Bendy grinned and once again caused the ink near them to shoot up, and hopefully hit them this time. He watched, still moving towards the group, as the humans yelped and dodged most of the attacks.

He was disappointed to see that none of the humans had gotten seriously wounded, but he had managed to split the group up. The demon cackled once again as he realized how close he was to killing his victims, the noise he made a bit too loud, and a bit too broken.

At least this offered a distraction from the pain that filled his nonexistent heart.

At the last second the humans split up, one group of three and one group of two. They each ran down separate halls that should not have been there... _Wait, what?_

When had the layout of the studio changed? Bendy had lived in the studio for his entire life and knew the place like the back of his hand! How had it changed?! This, this was not supposed to be here!

Bendy shoved down his curiosity and the dozens of questions that filled his mind, _did the ink cause this?_ _Had the studio changed to help him hunt the humans?_ and focused on finding the humans. He knew the girl he was planning on killing had been in the group of two, so with a grin he rushed down the hallway on his right.

The humans had, fortunately for them, managed to gain some distance between themselves and the ink demon that was chasing them. The Lex girl was dragging the smaller one behind her as they rushed through the halls.

Hm, perhaps he would tear the smaller one apart in front of Lex before killing her...

The thought of the blood gushing out of the smaller human and the sounds of Lex screaming in the background made Bendy smile. She would hurt like he had, she would know the pain of losing the one closest to you and not being able to do a damn thing about it!

It was a brilliant idea, but he had to catch the humans first!

His eyes scanned the now empty halls, and with a snarl the demon rushed down them, looking for his victims. He had lost them! Again!

He turned a corner and found himself in a hall that contained a couple boxes. The ripples in the ink told him that the humans had just passed through here, but the corridor was so long he should have been able to see them before they got out.

Where were they?!

Bendy hissed to himself as he continued to check up and down the hall. Surely the humans could not have escaped, there had been no time for them to! He checked the doors in the hall, all of them were locked and there were no signs of anyone having tried to force them open.

"Well, well, well ya think ya so clever, tryin' ta hide from me." Bendy called out into the hall, hoping to draw the humans out of hiding. The ripples were telling him nothing, and even with his improved vision his surroundings blurred together because of the ink.

He shifted a bit closer to the crates, trying to spot the sneaky humans. "Come on out, I promise I won't hit ya with a bat~" Bendy purred, hoping his voice would make them freak out and reveal their hiding spot.

Still nothing.

Bendy bit back the snarl that threatened to rip out of his throat. He was getting angry, but he had to stay calm. He shoved down the frustration and anger and decided to try a new tactic that might draw the humans out.

Taunting.

"Golly, ya sure were eager to play with me before, are ya too scared now?" He taunted, hoping it would draw at least the Lex girl out of hiding. Heck, he'd take being hit in the face with the baseball bat again if it meant he'd know where the humans were!

The hall was silent, and nothing moved in response to his taunt. His talons twitched, he was getting a bit worried.

_Where were the humans?!_

He stalked further down the hall and away from the crates. Perhaps the ink was messing with his vision? No, he could sense movement in the ink, and there was none here. There was nothing anywhere! They could not have made it down the hall without him immediately knowing!

WHERE HAD THEY GONE!?

Bendy felt like screaming.

How had this happened?! How had he _let them get away!?_ His vengeance would be lost if he did not find them soon! Well, at least the door was still blocked and none of the humans would be able to leave through there.

"HEY YOU STINKING PILE OF SHIT!" A familiar voice shouted from behind Bendy. The demon spun around and faced the human he had been searching for. The baseball bat was pointed at his face, the unspoken promise of getting hit by it again floating through the air.

Bendy assumed the girl was trying to look tough, but her shivering form completely ruined it. At least she was still scared of him. Hopefully that would discourage her from hitting him with that damn bat _again_!

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?" Oh, she would be _in_ pieces by the time he was done with her. He grinned, both at the thought and at the stupid human who had revealed herself to him. She would die here, he was certain of it.

"Ya finally came out to play, huh? Looks like I'll have some fun today after all." He purred the words, hoping to unsettle the human even more. The girl's hair seemed to puff up a bit as he spoke. She was getting scared.

Good.

"But, ya coulda left the bat behind, no need for that here." He heard the girl snort, the sound echoing a bit in the near silent corridor.

"What, you scared I'm gonna smash your ugly ass face in again?" Oh, this girl _wanted_ to get killed! His grin stretched out a bit more, flashing more of his deadly fangs towards the girl. Time for the fight to begin...

"I'm gonna enjoy rippin' ya ta shreds!" He snarled, and lunged as fast as he could towards Lex. His claws were stretched out, but the girl just _barely_ managed to spin around and run off before he caught her. His infuriated snarl was covered by the sounds of the girl shouting as she ran off.

"YOU GOTTA MOVE FASTER THAN THAT IF YOU WANNA CATCH ME, BITCH!"

Bendy rushed after the girl, using the ink to try and hit her as he chased her. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that almost none of the hits landed, as she dodged nearly every single blow. He continued to chase her through the studio that had become a maze.

He would not give up! Victory was so close!

At one point a tendril of ink nearly managed to tear her head off. The girl just barely managed to dodge it and slammed against a wall. Bendy grinned as he quickly caught up to the human, almost upon her!

"Aw, did I miss again?" He cooed out, pleased with how everything was turning out. He had the girl alone, and there was nowhere for her to run or hide without him knowing where she was. She was trapped. It would be so very _easy_ to kill her.

If she stopped running!

He could hear her panting as she continued to run down the halls in a poor attempt to escape him. He knew she was tiring out and their chase would soon end.

_Splash, splash, splash!_

Bendy watched, more than a little stunned, as Lex suddenly sprinted down the hall and out of sight, far faster than she had before. Where had she gotten that energy from!? A bit of a smirk appeared on his face, it did not matter how fast she ran, he would catch her soon enough. He knew there was a dead end around here somewhere, and hopefully the girl would run right into it. It would certainly making killing her much easier.

Granted, that would only happen if the layout of the studio had not changed that much. It was weird how this hallway seemed to have moved, as if the studio was actually trying to help him corner the girl...

Bendy wanted to enjoy the hunt, enjoy watching the girl struggle for as long as she could before he moved in for the kill.

So instead of running down the hall after the girl, Bendy grinned to himself and slowly walked down the hall, listening to Lex bang on doors that would not open and curse in frustration. He could _feel_ her end was near, yes. She would die soon.

He whistled a familiar tune that seemed to echo throughout the entire building. He had a feeling that Lex would know _exactly_ where the tune was from based off o her reactions, but at this point he did not care if he killed someone who had been a fan at some point. He had pushed any guilt out of his mind and was focused on killing this human.

He walked past the door, not bothering to check any of them. Joey hated leaving doors unlocked, so Bendy would not have been surprised if none of them opened. It always made him curious as to what the older human had been hiding...

That would be something to look into _after_ he had taken care of the humans infesting his home.

The demon approached the end of the hall and was about to turn into the next one when he noticed something going on in the ink. The ink in front of him seemed to be bouncing back quite a bit as it rippled, almost as if the hallway ended there...

Bendy's grin grew as he realized that the girl had run into the dead end. Perfect, it would be the best place to kill her! She would feel trapped like the pathetic rat she was, _trapped like he had been!_

He continued to whistle the theme of his cartoon, the cheerful notes floating through the air and bouncing off the ink coated walls. It seemed as though the chase had finally come to an end, but the demon was not too upset. He was certain she would fight till the very end.

Bendy would at least get some excitement out of this human before slaughtering the others.

So the cheerful demon entered the dead end, spotting the human right away. She had the baseball bat pointed towards him, ready to fight if she needed to.

His grin widened into a maniac smile. He had been waiting for this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, hopefully the next chapter shouldn't take as long to write! Thank you for the kudos and comments!


	4. Blinded

Bendy stopped a couple feet away from the girl, taking in her fear, her  _desperation_. It would be glorious, the moment he killed her, but he wanted to enjoy it first. Savor her fear, bask in it.

What better way to do that than with jokes!

"It looks like this is yer  _dead end_  brat." Bendy might not have been able to see her face all that well, but judging from the faint shifting of her mouth and eyes, and her slightly horrified gasp, he could tell the girl clearly did not enjoy his joke.

Bendy laughed, too amused by the girl's reaction. It had been so long since he had told a joke, never mind last seen anyone look like that...

"It looks like your humor is as rotten as you are, Bendy." The demon frowned at the attempted joke. It was such a  _horrible_ come back, Henry could have done better! His frown deepened, Henry had been terrible at jokes, but he had always tried. Henry...

_The familiar laughter and the duo traded art based jokes back and forth, Boris watching with a happy look in his eyes. The tears leaking out of Henry's eyes as he fell off his chair in response to Bendy's jokes, laughing so hard he could barely breathe._

_Joey opening the door and telling them to "shut it" before slamming the door closed. The silence that had reigned for a couple seconds before Henry broke it._

" _Well, it looks like Joey won't_ pun _ish us for such terrible jokes!"_

_Laughter broke out once again._

Henry… Boris…

_Forgetforgetforget!_

His whole body ached at the thought of the traitorous human, his dead best friend, tortured by Henry, and his anger towards the Lex girl only grew. He hated this stupid brat for reminding him so much of Henry! Reminding him of the pain...

_BorisBorisBoris! Deaddeaddead!_

Grief, sorrow, pain, and anger threatened to drown the demon once again. He hated living, he hated having to  _feel_.

Bendy had learned long ago that existence was nothing but torment, a way to break someone and shatter them completely. He was so tired. So tired of existing and feeling nothing but pain over and over again. He wanted it all to end.

But first he had to kill these humans, and find both his creators. Make them pay for what they had done.

Then he would be with Boris once again.

"Ya always gotta ruin the fun, huh? Well, ya won't be stopping me from having fun while I rip yer limbs off!" Bendy's grin returned full force as he thought of what he would do to the girl. He would make it slow, and start with small wounds before turning up the intensity.

She would suffer.

"Heh, and I guess apologizing for smashing your face in won't help me?" The girl had taken a step back, as if that tiny amount of space would somehow make her safer. It was a cute attempt, the demon had to admit, but it would be pointless in the end.

"Nope." Bendy responded, shuffling a bit closer to Lex, getting rid of any of the space she had originally made between them.

"But I gotta know, why do somethin' as stupid as running  _away_ from the exit?" Bendy was not sure as to why he continued to speak. Some part of him felt that taunting the girl might make this more fun. Make her angry and have her fight him, a final battle of sorts.

Cliché or not, Bendy did want to enjoy this, even if the part of him that whispered how wrong this all was had only gotten louder.

And yet  _why_  was she alone? He knew the other girl had been with her the last time he saw them, so when had they split up? He paced back and forth in front of the girl, both blocking the exit and expressing his mental frustrations.

The demon loved learning and often asked  _Henry_  many questions while they lived in the studio about the world around him. He had never been outside...

Perhaps after this he would finally get to experience the world.

"I know humans are stupid and all," He noticed the girl twitch at the insult, but instead of acknowledging it he kept speaking. "But even a  _stupid_  human should know runnin' away from the exit's a  _bad_  thing,"

What was it that drove this girl to risk her life? It certainly could not be because of those other humans who were also trapped in the studio.

No, humans were far too heartless to care about anyone other than themselves.

He paused in front of the girl and faced her. "So why?"

The girl remained silent, and Bendy sighed in irritation. Honestly, why did this human have to be so uncooperative? This loud mouth, aggressive, annoying brat-

Wait…

_She was aggressive, so he could taunt her into telling him!_  Bendy smirked at his ingenious plan. He knew  _exactly_  what to say to get the girl to respond.

"Hm, well how about I make some guesses." He purred, taking delight in the girl's confused expression.

"Well, for one ya friends could've abandoned ya here." His grin grew at the frozen expression on her face. "Or maybe ya abandoned them and got turned around." Oh, her expression was glorious, now was the perfect time to  _really_ make her angry.

"Or maybe ya abandoned that smaller girl to get away from me." Her reaction was instant, and explosive.

"You better shut the fuck up right now before I make you!" Lex shouted, anger written all over her face. Clearly he had found her weakness, that other girl, but he doubted she actually  _cared_  about her, so the answer must be something else.

Maybe a little push would get her to properly answer his question...

He grinned. "Ooh, I guess ya did then. Shame since the two of ya looked so close."

"As if I would abandon her, or any of my friends." Was  _that_  her answer? Did she honestly expect him to believe that she  _cared_  about anyone, that humans cared about anyone other than themselves?!

_Henry helping to pick Bendy up after he had tripped over a loose board. Henry bringing colouring books to the studio for both Bendy and Boris to use so they would not get bored. Henry visiting them in the dead of night so they would not be lonely in the dark, empty studio._

_HenryHenryHenrywhydidyouleavemealone?!_

Humans only cared about themselves, it had to be true!

The demon broke down laughing. That was the best joke he had heard since before he got stuck in that cut out! "Y-ya mean ta tell me, that yer tryin' ta buy time for them ta escape or somethin'?" He wheezed out as he continued to laugh.

Bendy sighed as his laughing fit ended and faced Lex. While he could not make out her facial expressions, her body was rigid and tense.  _Was she serious?!_

"Is that what yer actually doin'?" She remained silent, and Bendy started laughing once again. This human truly was something else, far more stupid and naïve than any other human he had met.

"HA! As if  _humans_  know anything other than being lyin', backstabbing, murders!" Her face twisted back into a glorious expression of rage. Oooh, she was angry again!

"Shut up!" The girl barked. "If that were true I wouldn't be here!" A grin began to take over the demon's face once again, but it disappeared as she continued talking. "Besides, considering what I saw with Boris earlier, I don't think you can say shit!"

He froze, agony soaring through him once again as she dared to imply…

_No…_

How dare she. How dare she assume something like that. How dare she think that he had killed…

_No…. no…._

Killed….

_NO…. I WOULD NEVER HURT HIM!_

Boris' ink covered corpse appeared in his mind once again, and Bendy snapped.

_I WOULD NEVER KILL BORIS!_

"You humans." Bendy hissed as tears ran down his face, agony searing through his core, voice shifting from that of a cartoon character to something...  _more_. He snarled and lunged at the girl, a demonic screech erupting from his throat as he shouted.

"YOU HUMANS KNOW NOTHING!"

The girl screamed and swung the bat once again. Bendy, empowered by his rage, easily dodged the clumsy blow and commanded the ink around him to attack. It rose up, forming sharp spikes that shot towards Lex, once again the human started dodging, but then something happened.

One of the spikes, far lager and faster than the others, rocketed towards Lex's face. The human lifted the bat up to ward off the blow, but it was not enough.

Bendy grinned as the bat was ripped in half by the attack, and with that weapon out of the way everything he was about to do was going to be so much easier for him.

He could see the confusion in the girl's eyes, and before she could even finish asking what had just happened, Bendy wrapped his hands around Lex's throat and lifted her up in the air. He felt the girl viciously claw at his hands in an attempt to make him let her go.

How  _pathetic_.

"YOU HUMANS KNOW  _NOTHING_  ABOUT WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" He screeched, tightening his grip around the girl's neck. He would kill her for what she said,  _he would kill her!_

_HE WOULD KILL THEM ALL!_

"When I'm done with you, your friends will be next." He hissed, enjoying the expression of pure terror that appeared on her face. The voices within his mind were screaming, begging him not to do what he planned, but the demon had enough.

"N-no!" The girl choked out. Bendy was unsure if the plea was for her own life or that of her human  _friends_ , but one thing was certain in his mind.

There would be no mercy.

"So brat, any last words?" He hissed as he continued to squeeze the life out of her. He wanted to hear her beg and plead for mercy, hear her fear!

Lex was silent, still squirming in his grasp, but silent none the less.

_Would this damn brat deny him at every turn?!_  "Well?" He snarled, shaking the girl a bit and pulling her closer to his face. He wanted, no,  _needed_  to hear her terror before he killed her. It was the least she owed him for daring to imply that...

"Y-yeah, sorry Bendy."

_What?!_

For a single moment, Bendy finally got to see what Lex looked like. Long, tangled brown hair danced around her pale face, both stained with ink and blood. Her clothes were torn, and small cuts littered her frame.

Fierce, determined green eyes stared into his own. They almost seemed to burn him with their unrelenting gaze. There was anger within those green orbs, and something that made the demon think of regret.

Then the girl's fingers slammed into his eye.

At first he felt no pain, most likely from the shock of actually  _getting stabbed in his eye_! Then the burning began. He shrieked, a noise he was certain he had never made before because of the pain. It consumed his thoughts and left nothing but agony in its wake.

He had never felt anything this painful before! Except...

_Needleneedleneedle!_

_The insane look in Joey's eyes as he stabbed Bendy with the needle, over and over and over and overandoverandover!_

Bendy continued to wail and flung the girl away, memories warping his mind and forcing him to relive that traumatizing moment over and over again. His whole body burned remembering how painful it had been to get stabbed with the  _needle_!

His hands clutched at his eyes, as he screamed and cursed as best he could in his cartoony form. The ink around him rippled and surged, desperate to find the girl who had wounded him!

"YOU #%&$, YOU &#$&$% &%#$, I'M GONNA #$&%$# KILL YA FOR THAT!"

As the pain slowly faded the demon became away of the sounds of splashing footsteps getting further away. She was escaping,  _the brat who had stabbed him in the eye was escaping!_  Bendy hissed and charged down the hall, following the sounds of the splashes because  _the dammed brat had taken away his sight!_

She was going to pay for what she had done. No more curiosity would hold him back, neither would the voices in his mind that now screamed for him to stop.

No, his conscience would not hold him back. He would kill everyone.

With that thought being the only clear objective in his muddled mind, the basic urge to  _kill_ , Bendy chased after the girl as quickly as he could in his blinded state. He used his senses to track her through the ink, but everything was so confusing and it  _hurt_.

Everything hurt.

His heart, his soul, the memories of Boris and Henry, and even Joey when he had been nice to his creations at the beginning of their lives. There was nothing untouched by pain and sorrow, and Bendy felt it.

Why did he bother to keep moving, keep fighting, when there was nothing left?

But he forced these thoughts away, shoved them down, and focused on chasing the girl.  _Later._  He promised himself, and continued to chase his prey down the hall.

Bendy did his best to follow the twists and turns of the halls, several times he smashed into walls or dead ends as he attempted to find his prey, hissing and snarling in anger,  _but he was still blind and could not see jack #$% &!_

Finally, he managed to hear the footsteps of the girl getting closer, he was catching up! He had to move faster,  _he had to catch her-_

Bendy yelped as he smashed into yet another wall, shaking the area with the strength of the impact. With a groan he stood back up, shaking off the pain. That Lex girl was around here somewhere, he knew it, now all he needed was to hear her and he would know  _exactly_ where she was.

"Where are you, brat?" Bendy hissed as he began to make his way down the hall, one hand resting on the wall so he had something to lean against. He sent out some tendrils of ink to check the area, and hopefully find his prey. He walked cautiously, waving a hand in front of him to check over every  _inch_  of the hall. He had to make sure she was not hiding right in front of him.

The demon honestly had no idea if the girl was aware of the blindness she had inflicted on him, or the agony that was racing through his body as he made his way down the hall, panting the entire time.

_What was that?_

His horn's twitched. The ink had moved, rippled around something, and he had heard that gasp...

Bendy grinned.  _She was here!_

He continued to hold one hand out in front of him as he walked forward, the excitement coursing through him making him move just a bit faster.

_She was here! She had to be here! Finally, the chase would be over-_

What was that?

Bendy paused as his horns twitched at the sound of something moving through the air. What the heck was that?!

_SPLASH!_

Bendy spun around, careful to keep one hand on the wall so he did not lose track of where he was in the hall, and rushed towards the new noise, a vicious grin stretched across his face. That stupid girl, did she honestly think she could escape him?!

He ran towards where he had heard the noise come from and continued moving, carefully listening for any sign of that Lex girl. She had to have gone this way, she must have! The noise had to have come from her!

The demon had no idea how long he had been running down the hall for, but he kept moving.

The ink was draining, and that could only mean...

_No._

She had tricked him, that  _stupid_  brat had tricked him!

Bendy screamed, the noise echoing off the walls around him. He could not let her leave! He would not let that dammed girl escape him! She could not escape!

He ran down the halls, ignoring the ink draining around him and kept moving, and then he heard it. The noise he had been searching for. The noise that would lead him to the girl who had dared to wound him and possibly to the other intruders.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

It was the sound of someone running. Bendy grinned and snarled, chasing after the noise and the girl. He heard the girl speed up and in turn began running even faster. He chased her down the halls, slowly but surely getting closer every second.

As time went on the demon realized his vision was slowly returning. Everything still looked incredibly faded and blurry, but he could faintly make out shapes. Speaking of which, he could faintly see a familiar outline in front of him...

_That Lex brat!_

He heard the girl shout something, but the rage he felt at being able to  _see the person who dared hurt him_  blocked it out. All he could focus on was killing that brat!

He sprinted forward and barely noticed the two other figures standing near the door, also shouting at his target. She was so close to freedom, he could not let her escape! Bendy snarled and in one final attempt threw his arms forward, hoping he would be able to grab the girl.

One of his hands wrapped around her leg, and the demon  _pulled_.

The girl yelped as she was dragged back towards him. One of the intruders, the tallest one, threw something away and grabbed the girl under the arms to try to pull her to safety. The attempt was  _adorable_.

Bendy yanked the Lex brat back towards him and watched with sadistic glee as the girl let out a pained noise and the other one yelp in fear. "I could use some help here!" A boy then? No matter, nothing would save them from his wrath.

The demon hissed as he noticed another figure behind the boy and felt the force trying to pull the brat towards the entrance strengthen. It would not matter, even if all of the intruders tried to overpower him, it would not work, he was too strong.

He could not help but grin as he felt the useless kicks hit his arms. As if  _that_  would hurt after everything he had been through, everything that  _brat_  had done to him!

"If this keeps up my knee's gonna pop out of the damn socket!" The Lex girl shouted and Bendy could  _imagine_  the tears gathering in her eyes from the pain. Perhaps it would be best if he simply yanked the girl's leg off. If only he could see the pain on her face, his vision was still a bit too blurry to make it out.

The boy said something in response, but Bendy paid it no mind as he continued to pull the group back into the studio. Once there was no chance of their escape he would enact his revenge, and then go after the ones he had missed...

"HEY BENDY, LEAVE LEX ALONE!"

_Who the heck?!_

The demon paused and glanced up at the shout. With his blurry eyesight he could vaguely make out the outline of another person. The figure was a girl based on the voice and she was the shortest one he had seen yet.

There was some strange object in her hands, but he did not know what it was.

"Close your eyes!" The girl shouted, further confusing the poor demon. Why on earth would be need to close his eyes. Was this brat  _also_ planning on shoving her fingers into his eyes and blinding him too? What the heck-

_SON OF A &%$#!_

Bendy shrieked as something pained and bright hit him in the face, blinding the poor demon for the  _second time_! As he howled in pain he released the girl's leg from his grasp in order to cover his face and protect it from any future attacks.

He was so focused on the pain that he barely noticed his intended victims making their escape.  _No, no, no, no!_

He had screamed, screamed, and screamed. Pain tore through him as he realized that he had  _failed_. The humans had escaped, and he had no idea what they would do next. Would they return and try to torture him as punishment, or would they somehow find Joey and bring him back?

The thought made the demon stop screaming and shudder in fear. Joey, the man who had started this,  _mess_ , forced him to exist, to suffer, to give him everything and then take it all away.

Bendy whimpered, inky tears falling down his face. He was so angry, yet so scared.

His body continued to drip and melt away into the floor now that all the excess ink from the machine had disappeared. He focused on trying to pull himself together as much as he could, invisible eyes closed in concentration.

Slowly,  _slowly_  his body began to shrink as the ink compacted and restored his original form. A general outline appeared as the ink drew back. First his shoes, still as shiny as the day he was "born" appeared, followed by his legs and arms.

His gloves had returned to their usual, not pointed form, and his horns rounded out a bit. His tail (he finally had a tail again!) appeared and flickered a bit. It would take him a bit to get used to having it once again.

The ink that made up his form shuddered once before settling. Bendy opened his eyes and looked around, vision perfectly normal.  _He was back!_

A warm grin formed on his face, and inky tears ran down his cheeks. He was back, he was  _alive_! He wrapped his arms around himself and squeezed, giving himself a hug. He was whole! The ink from the machine must have completely healed him!

The ink from the machine... healing...

_Oh no..._

_Boris._

Bendy scrambled up and sprinted towards the room Boris was in, short legs moving faster than they ever had back when he had first been alive. Please let Boris be alive, please let his best friend be alive!

Please, he did not want to be alone anymore!

He slammed into door frames, bounced off of wooden walls, but he ignored the pain and focused on running faster, he had to find Boris! He would check the room the wolf was in, and hopefully when he got there...

He finally slammed into the doorframe of the room that Boris was in. Bendy wheezed, worn out from all the running he had just done, but he somehow found the energy to lift his head up and peer into the room.

_Please, please, PLEASE!_

A broken scream tore its way out of his throat at the sight that greeted his eyes.

" _BORIS!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long that took to get written, but I have good news! I'll be uploading the final chapter either today or tomorrow (since that's been finished for at least a month) and I'll be releasing the sneak peek of the sequel either tomorrow or the day after. Please note that the sneak peek will be added as an extra chapter to "The Stupid Decision", so look there for it!
> 
> This means I'll be posting the sequel to "The Stupid Decision" sometime this month! :D
> 
> Thank you all so much for the continued support and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	5. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload the final chapter now because why not!

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

It should have worked, he should be alive!

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

Bendy whimpered as he ran up to Boris' still corpse, eyes still crossed out in death. Why did the ink not work! It had healed him just fine, so why did it not heal Boris!

The demon yelped as he tripped over a bump in the ground and landed heavily on the… grated floor?

_Oh no._

The dots connected in his mind. During his first trip into this room Bendy had been so blinded by the pain of seeing Boris…. and the agony of his body melting that he had not noticed the wooden grating that replaced the floor under the table Boris was on.

The ink had been drained before it could reach the dead wolf. Boris had no chance at coming back.

Bendy had failed.

The demon wheezed, inky tears rolling down his face and falling through the grate. He wanted to break down, scream and cry, let the world hear his sorrow, but all he could do was silently cry. There had to be something he could do, there had to be!

Maybe he could restart the machine! See if he could turn it back on!

Bendy jumped up off the ground and sprinted towards the room that contained the items that powered the machine. He had to check there to make sure nothing had been moved or knocked off its stand so he could turn the machine on.

_But what if that girl took..._

SHUT UP, SHUT UP! No, he would not acknowledge that possibility, that chance! He would check the room, everything would be perfectly fine, and then he would turn the machine back on and Boris would be okay.

Everything was going to be fine, it had to be!

_I won't be alone anymore!_

And with that uplifting thought, Bendy entered the room he had been searching for. His gaze flickered from each item to the next. Yes! Everything was there, all he needed to do now-

_Where was the plushie?!_

_No, no, no, nonononono!_

"WHERE IS IT?!" Bendy screamed as he checked the room for any sign of the missing item. He looked behind the stand, checked the floors to see if it had fallen anywhere, and even ran back out into the hall to see if it had somehow been misplaced during the chaos.

But it was nowhere to be found.

The demon wheezed, inky tears rushing down his face once again as he was forced to realize the truth.

He could not save Boris, the wolf would remain dead, and it was  _all his fault!_  He failed to bring his best friend back! He failed to keep those intruders out of their home!

_He was a worthless failure!_

He would never hear Boris' laughter again, never see the wolfish grin that would take over his face when he and Bendy planned pranks, never listen to that  _beautiful_  clarinet ever again…

He ran.

Bendy ran, he ran from the pain consuming his heart, from the sorrow that threatened to drown him, and he ran from Boris' crossed out eyes that followed him wherever he went.

Tears obscured his gaze as the demon ran, sprinting down hallways, dodging debris, and doing his best to silence the voices in his head that screamed  _it's all your fault it's your fault he's dead if you were a better friend he'd still be alive-_

Or he did until he tripped.

Bendy yelped as he tripped over something and slammed into the ground. His body ached from the impact, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his soul. He shuddered as he slowly picked himself up and turned around, blurry gaze trying to find whatever he had tripped over.

Something shiny was resting on the wooden floor. The demon crawled over, tears still dripping out of his eyes, and stopped when he was in front of the item.

It was clearly made of metal and there was some kind of clasp on it. He hesitantly picked it up and turned it over. It was Boris. Bendy nearly dropped the item in shock. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and looked closer.

It was a pin that had both his and Boris' faces on it. They were both smiling.

_Boris…_

He broke down.

Pained, broken sobs escaped the demon as he clutched the pin to his chest like a lifeline. His whole body shook, as if it would break apart from the force of his crying.

"I'm sorry." Bendy whispered. "I'm so, so, sorry."

Alone in the dark of the studio, surrounded by ruined memories, broken dreams, and the corpse of his best friend, Bendy cried.

_I'm sorry…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of this story, but not the tale itself! Like I said I will be uploading the sneak peek to the sequel in a day, and then I will be posting the sequel itself at some point this month.
> 
> Get ready for that possible Bendy Redemption Arc :3
> 
> Once again thank you all for the support on this fic and I'm glad you guys have enjoyed it! I'll see you soon!
> 
> \- ImmortalCoelacanth

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that like none of this is cannon! I'll try to be as accurate as possible but that's probably not gonna happen at this point.


End file.
